Our Father Kyuubi
by Toramonger
Summary: Kyuubi has finaly been set free do to Sasuke shoving a chidori into Naruto's chest. Naruto,Sasuke, and the mistirus Desira find themselves the children of Kyuubi. How willl they cope when Kyuubi decides to take them back to Naruto and Sasuke's acadamy day
1. 36 Tails, 8 wings, and 4 naked

Our Father Kyuubi

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Welcome to my fourth official fanfiction - YADA! Lol im having fun, I realy enjoyed coming up with this story. Okay some FYI this story begins at the end of Sasuke and Naruto's fight at the Valley of End , I'm not going to say were it goes from there but it will be a time travel fic. This is very much AU, and some what OC with one of my OCC thrown in to the mix. Take a look and don't forget to tell me what you think okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Naruto characters or the original story line, I do own my OC's and my story lines -

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

**Jutsu**

36 Tails, 8 wings, and 4 naked –chapter one

Deep within his cell Kyuubi began to chuckle as twelve years of work came to fruition. On the bloody battle field lay Naruto gasping for air as Sasuke set his old Konaha head band down beside the blond saying "I will chose my own path to tread" and walked away.

Naruto felt the hot surge of the Kyuubi's chakra run the length of his body. As his form began to glow a blood red it seemed to lift slightly off of the ground. Naruto blinked as he came to his senses.

"Wha?" was all he could say before he felt it, the chakra moving within him changing his very DNA into something more than human. "Ahhhh" he screamed as his body jerked wildly and began to change on the outside as well as the inside.

His bright blond hair darkened to a more golden tone and grew to his waist. His fingers were replaced permanently by wicked looking claws. His ear's popped out of existence as a pair of pointed black fox ears emerged from his hair. His whisker marks thickened seeming to highlight his now elongated canines, and his pupils slit taking on a golden hew in the mist of his still bright blue eyes. The sound of tearing cloth was heard as nine long gold tails tipped in black sprouted from the base of his spine.

After what seemed like agonizing hours for the loud mouth shinobi which was only seconds in reality the pain receded. His now bare stomach glowed as the seal meant to imprison the Kyuubi no Kitsune disintegrated and a large portion of red chakra left Naruto's body.

Naruto slowly came to his senses; he noticed a few things as he did. One his hair was a lot longer then before. Two he was completely naked, except for baa-chan's necklace. And three…he had nine fuzzy tails.

His eyes snapped open in shock and he noticed something else. There was a man standing over him that he had never seen before. The man had waist length blood red hair, and amber eyes with black slit pupils in them. He had a set of whisker marks to match Naruto's. He also had black fox ears on top of his head, a set of claws on his hands, and was completely naked as well (no this is not yoai, not that I have anything against it I just can't write it). Not to mention he had nine blood red tails tipped in black swaying behind him.

A foxy grin formed on the man's face showing off his elongated canines as he looked down at the now panicking Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE WE NAKED?" Naruto suddenly yelled scooting back along the ground, or at least attempting to…he seemed to be having trouble adjusting to his new tails.

The man started snickering which then turned into full blown laughter as he fell back onto his back laughing. Naruto scowled and made his way to his feet. "What the hell are you up to now dobe?" was suddenly asked as Naruto spun around to face the new comer…or not so new comer.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke who, it turns out, had stopped when he felt the monstrous charka once more figuring it would be quicker to beat the dobe down before he could fully recharge and make a second attempt only to find the blond…now golden haired ninja with extra appendages and…no clothes.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto and said "…you have tails." In a very calm manner as his mind tried to work things out. Naruto's head almost went a whole 360 degrees as he attempted to get a better look at his backside.

He then looked at the strange man and got a thoughtful look on his face and said "I know that crazy laugh from somewhere." As the golden haired genin said taping his chin with his hand his eyes suddenly lit up as he exclaimed "That's the laugh of Kyuubi no Baka."

The man on the ground stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye as he stood up and wrapped his tails around him to form a toga like garment. He walked over to Sasuke and smirked as he said "Thanks kit if not for you I doubt I would have ever had this type of opportunity. You can proudly say that you had a hand in freeing the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune for his human prison."

"That was not my intention." Said the ever stoic Sasuke with a frown. Naruto looked down at his stomach and noticed that the seal was gone. He then looked at the now identified Kyuubi no Kitsune with shock all over his face.

Kyuubi looked distastefully at Naruto and said "Cover yourself already kittling I don't exactly swing that way…besides that being just wrong between you and me." When Naruto only stared in horror at him Kyuubi continued with "Father's should definitely not have those kinds of relationships with their sons, its not only wrong…its sick."

Naruto gulped and said in a shaky voice "You're my father?" Kyuubi grinned at the golden haired ninja and said "I am now! One of them anyway." Naruto just blinked at him.

"I have more than one father?" Naruto questioned in shock.

Kyuubi nodded his head and said "Well we have some time so I will explain." After clearing his throat Kyuubi began "When your father first imprisoned me within you, I was given the assignment of keeping you safe… or die."

"As you can clearly see by my being alive I chose the former. Now as I lay within my prison I had little to do but explore the seal that imprisoned me. After a short period of time I found the thing that has lead to my freedom. The seal was very specific in that it would imprison me, and not your father's soul. You see..." Kyuubi continued.

At this point Naruto blurted in "My father imprisoned you?"

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before saying "I was unaware that you were the son of the fourth Hokage Naruto."

Naruto gulped and looked at his long time rival before he said "I didn't either."

Kyuubi cleared his throat and said "You see he had to be sure that his soul was free to go to the Shinigami or it would have taken Naruto's. After some thought I decided on making Naruto my son as well as his, and thus break the seal. But in order to do this I had to slowly leak my chakra into every pore of Naruto."

Taking a breath the fox lord continued "After ten years I was ready to complete my plan. However I found myself lacking one thing, in order for the transformation to happen I needed Naruto's system to have a massive intake of electricity to stimulate the cells. Thanks to your Chidori Sasuke I finally have my freedom."

As the Uchia scowled at the fox, the fox got a mischievous grin and said "And I will thank you in a most appropriate manner kit!" with that a massive surge of Kyuubi's chakra entered the avengers body causing Sasuke to convulse as it found its way into his blood stream.

Kyuubi then appeared behind him and muttered "**Kitsune**** Hekireki**!" as one of his tails lit up with electricity and he slammed it into the Uchia. As Sasuke fell to the ground withering a purple fog began to lift up from him. Naruto rushed Kyuubi and yelled "What the Hell are you doing to my BROTHER!?"

As Kyuubi easily caught the golden fox boy he smirked down at him and said "Making him your true brother for one, and giving him true power for another." Naruto's mouth gaped open as Kyuubi set him down and said "Now just wait a little while, the process is actually fast once you figure it out…and can do electric techniques."

Before Naruto could comment the purple mist gave a final hiss before disappearing all together leaving Sasuke glowing red and floating off of the ground as Naruto had done. Naruto watched in shock as his best friend began withering in pain.

Sasuke had only felt anything similar to this when he first received his cursed seal, which oddly enough he could not feel at the moment. As he under went what he and Naruto would forever refer to as 'the change' he stopped even attempting to think as his body began to shudder.

His short raven hair changed to a dark sapphire color and grew out to his waist, his ears vanished to be replaced by black fox ears that appeared on top of his head. His pitch black eyes darkened further as his pupil became red and slit, his nails elongated into claw and his canines elongated as well. Whisker marks the same as Naruto and Kyuubi's appeared along his cheeks. The sound of ripping cloth once again filled the air as nine sapphire blue fox tails tipped in black emerged from the base of his spine before the glowing stopped and lowered Sasuke back to the ground.

As the Uchiha made his way to his feet finding himself naked he looked at the Kyuubi with malice and said "What have you done!?"

Kyuubi smirked and said "I have granted you a wish. After all I thought you wanted to be as powerful as possible, tell me who is stronger then I?"

Naruto smirked and said "My dad!" at which Kyuubi scowled at him before saying "While your father was indeed powerful without his self sacrificing jutsu he would not have been able to do anything at all to me." This in turn earned him a scowl from Naruto (HNN-'snicker' they are now all scowling at each other… while naked 'falls on floor laughing' man I love being the author)

After a brief pause Sasuke noticed that he was still unable to feel the presence of the cursed seal as he was about to say something Kyuubi beat him to it "Now you don't think I would leave one of my kit's with that accursed… curse do you?" the great fox lord said.

"Now on to more important matters," he continued. "Shortly all three of us will go through another transformation as your sister puts in her appearance… I will most likely wind up fighting her."

"…Sister?" questioned Naruto as a still stunned Sasuke could only stare at the fox in front of him.

Kyuubi nodded and said "Yes about one hundred years ago I ran across her. She is known as the Devil Angel, as her parents were both angels. However her biological father scorned her mother and had her banished to the Demon world where she met the man who would go on to be looked upon by her as of yet unborn daughter as a father. Just for reference, never bring up her biological father if you value your life."

Taking a breath he continued "She believes that as not all angels are good, and so to are all demons not evil. She made it her business to fight for demon rights and that is how she met me. I went to her and asked her to bring me to the human world; I was bored and wanted out. She reluctantly agreed on one condition… I had to give her some of my power. And that brings us to how she is your sister… as my power that rests in her is still a part of me… when I transformed into this form… so did she."

As he finished his statement Kakashi made his appearance; he stared at his students and the stranger and said simply "What the?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked at Kyuubi who just looked at Kakashi and said "Just talking to my kittling, Kakashi-baka I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet you… but I doubt you feel that way."

Kakashi swallowed and stuttered out "K..k..kyuubi?" Kyuubi smiled and said "I know what your thinking, how am I going to deal with the all powerful Kyuubi?" before Kakashi could replied there was a sudden flash of light as Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke doubled over in pain as wings burst out of their backs (Kyuubi's were black tipped in blood red, Sasuke's were black tipped in sapphire blue, and Naruto's were black tipped in gold).

A scream of "KYUUBI YOU ARE SO DEAD!" echoed through the clearing as a massive burst of white chakra flew toward said demon who barely dodged coming away with only one singed tail. As Kakashi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Naruto turned to face the new comer they got an eyeful.

Making her way into the clearing was a women about four feet five with waist length snow white hair, her sky blue eyes held a slit black pupil within their depths. Her elongate canines were exposed in a snarl, framed by her whisker marks. Her arms were a mystery her left white the right black each ending at claws posed to rip. Her black fox ears were laid back in anger. Her black wings tipped in white were raised to her sides in agitations. Behind her nine white fox tails tipped in black twisted and swirled in her rage.

She was very much naked and seemed to not notice it as she marched across the clearing to face Kyuubi. Around her red chakra seemed to sizzle and crack, she ignored it instead pulling on more white chakra into her left arm as she hurled her left hand out at the fox lord sending a ball of it at him.

Kyuubi yelped and said "Now, now Desira that's no way to treat your third father." Her eyes narrowed even further at him and she said in a voice laced with rage "FATHER MY ASS!" As she suddenly clutched her left arm as the red and white chakra danced angrily around her.

At her grimace of pain Kyuubi said "You know you're gonna have to learn how to keep your two charka's from mixing or this will be the end result." She scowled at him and charged her arm up once more ignoring the pain it was causing her. Kyuubi's face darkened as he watched her and said "Enough, I will not allow you to continue to hurt yourself kittling," as he disappeared.

Reappearing behind Desira he grabbed her around her neck and lifted her up off of the ground by the scruff of her neck. Desira immediately stopped flailing and growled out "What the hell are you doing!" Kyuubi smirked walked over to Naruto and Sasuke put her on her feet and said "Meet your new brothers Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke meet your new sister Desira."

As the three looked at each other it finally dawned on Desira that she was standing stark naked in front of four men. Her eyes got really big as her tails wrapped themselves around her and she screeched in out rage.

Sasuke and Naruto had been staring at her face really hard; Kyuubi had been ignoring her… Kakashi on the other hand had a major nose bleed going on and all of Desira's wrath turned on the hapless Jonin as she proceeded to beat him to a bloody puddle.

As she looked back at her new family she said one thing "Cover up already." And scowled at Sasuke and Naruto as they quickly arranged their tails to cover strategic places causing Kyuubi to laugh.

As they all turned to face him Naruto scowled and said "Shut up Kyuubi no Baka! What have you done? THE VILLAGE WILL NEVER ACCEPT ME LIKE THIS!" as he spoke his voice increased in volume until he was screaming at the end.

Kyuubi sighed as he looked at the golden haired boy and said "What I have done is give you the power necessary to protect your village. However the village should not know of me… not being sealed any longer."

Hearing this Kakashi picked himself up off of the ground and looked at Kyuubi as he raised his hand to his forehead protector as he began to lift it up Kyuubi appeared behind him one of his many tails lifting the shocked Jonin up off of his feet.

"There will be none of that, I can't be fighting with my kittling's sensei now can I?" the fox lord questioned as he dropped a startled Kakashi onto the ground. Looking at the three he sighed and said "I suppose we shall have to go back a bit so that no one is aware of this."

At their startled looks he smirked and said "Did you think that when they said I was the most powerful demon they were exaggerating? Now then I think about one year or so should do it, oh and Sasuke I hope you don't mind but we will all be living in the old Uchiha district."

Sasuke scowled and said "What makes you think I will go along with this?" Kyuubi blinked at the boy and said "What makes you think you have a choice? Okay so a few things to know, Desira's white and black arms are now all of our blood line. We shall call it Kyuu, Desira and I will go over its properties later. Also as of I will be known as Ki Okibi. As for you three you are now Ki Desira, Ki Uzamaki Naruto, and Ki Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed and Naruto gaped like a gold fish as Kyuubi continued "I will officially adopt you two later, but for now this will have to do. Desira when we arrive your age group will have just made genin; we will go to the Hokage and request to join the village. He will most likely give you the academy test and if he finds you worthy assign you to one of the already formed teams."

Desira developed a small eye twitch at this as Kyuubi continued "Naruto you and Sasuke will have been on vacation when we arrive and you will continue for the most part as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened now one last thing." As he finished all nine of his tails lit up as he let lose with a burst of his chakra that incased him, as well as the three children in it.

As the chakra dissipated it revealed a relatively normal looking group. Sasuke and Naruto wore their normal outfits. Desira wore a sleeveless solid white tank top, with matching white baggy pants, with a pair of white strappy high heels (like Tsunade's but white). Kyuubi wore a pair of dark red baggy pants with black ninja sandals, with a sleeveless black vest and gold arm bands.

All had their waist length hair pulled back into a pony tail, and their nine tails were gone along with their wings. Their claws had shortened and the whisker marks had all but disappeared. Their normal ears were once more in place, their fox ears disappearing without a trace. Slit eyes had returned to rounded pupils and they looked relatively human, even Desira's arms were now normally colored.

Desira sighed as she looked down at her outfit. "I will have to change my look, white cloths are fine with black hair but they just make me look pale with white hair." Naruto looked at her strangely and said "Black hair?"

Desira nodded her head and said "Yeah I was born with black hair in my human form, and white in my angel form. It's an avenging angel thing." As she said this Sasuke stared at her and said "You're an Avenging angel?" at her nod he continued "How do you become an avenging angel?"

At his question Desira said "Well first, angels all start off being one of the lower angels. They are Warrior, Defender, and Magic. Depending on which you can grow into one of the many other types. Magics can become Enchanters, Spell Casters, and Healers. Defenders can become Guardians, Soldiers, and Master Defender. And Warriors can become Soldiers, Berserkers, and Avengers. Unlike most I was one of the few that were born an Avenging Angel due to…certain occurrences."

As Sasuke looked on Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face as he asked "So…what type of angels are we?" At his question Okibi and Sasuke turned their attention to the now thoughtful Desira. "I'd say that Kyuubi is a Berserker, Naruto a Defender, and Sasuke you are a Warrior." She said causing Sasuke to frown at only being a Warrior.

Before he could speak up Naruto said "Why does Kyuubi no baka get to be a second level Angel?" Desira smirked and said "Because he is really, really old." Kyuubi frowned and said "I'm strong!...not that old." He mumbled the last under his breath. Sasuke chose this moment to speak up, "How do I become an Avenging Angel?"

Desira looked at the Uchiha and said "I agree that you do have a good reason to want to be an Avenger, but there is more to it than that. As a true Avenging Angel I do not seek to only avenge myself, and death is not always the outcome of my retribution. I can tell you no more than that; you have to figure some things out on your own."

As she finished her speech Kyuubi began to once again glow red as he also started to chant softly under his breath in a language that sounded familiar to Sasuke and Naruto but neither could say why, Desira however filled them in. "He's chanting in Demonic."

"What is he saying?" questioned Naruto.

Desira slowly began to translate "As we stand…in this time…let now the clock…turn back once more…to a time when peace still ruled the land…" as she translated the last both she and Kyuubi trailed off as Kyuubi's chakra swept forward to encase the three children. Leaving a very confused Kakashi wondering what was going on.

The End:

Okay so there you go the first chapter of my new story Our Father Kyuubi. Okay some info for you to know, Desira is over one hundred years old but by angel standers she is still a child which should explain her height, she will get taller as time goes by. Now the reason Desira changed is that Kyuubi had to change, he could not just replace all of Naruto's fathers DNA with his own he had to take half of the preexisting DNA into himself and give half of his to Naruto in order for him to free himself. So in essence Kyuubi is now half human, and thus Desira's change. The difference in when he made Sasuke one of his kits was that all he did was add his DNA to that already present.

Okay the long hair? I just liked the idea, it's a wild animal thing I think - and I just felt like giving Naruto and Sasuke somewhat of a make over (I'm still a fan of their original looks though) and yes their outfits will change somewhat - oh and Sasuke still wants to kill Itachi he just thinks that Kyuubi is a much better candidate for a teacher then a snake pervert.

As for the different types of angels…I just made it up, they are now all half angel due to Desira's influence as for her making them angels…it has to do with the reason Kyuubi's chakra changed her in the first place, except since her influence is not as strong as Kyuubi's it took her presence to make the change occur. More of Desira's background will be made known later, and just so you know it will not be centered on her - mostly it will focus on Naruto and Sasuke.

Original Jutsu corner:

**Kitsune**** Hekireki** –means Kitsune thunder- an ability of Kyuubi's…its true purpose is unkown

Okay I think that's everything, let me know if something has you confused okay? This is my fourth fanfiction 'raises glass' lets celebrate! Let me know what you think and leave me a review please -.

Oh and Okibi means blazing fire -

From my beta Ataraninja:

I like this story because Sasuke doesn't leave and become all evil-like by joining Orochimaru and I agree about the teacher thing. Poor Kakashi is so confused. And I also think that there was a reason for you making them have long hair. 'cough' Inuyasha. Yeah I know how you think, you silly little fangirl you! Neways I got other stuff to do so bye and I'll get to the other chaps later. I just needed to know what this one was about.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

;passes out from laughing; Omg, I almost didn't finish this I was laughing so hard. I can imagine them all standing around, naked, glaring at each other. Cute idea, I likey. ;huggles gold haired Naruto; Kawaii.


	2. Back in time for some spandex

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

WHOT! This is chapter two of my new story…well one of my new stories anyway. I put my own twist on time travel in this chp. Read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review (p.s. if your going to correct my spelling don't butcher a name in the process…you know who you are).

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own Sasuke's tails and maybe his wings…sadly I don't own Naruto or anything from the original series.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_

Back in time for some spandex –chapter 2

Naruto, Sasuke, and Desira blinked as they looked around. They along with Kyuubi were floating in a sea of black.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Desira with a scowl at Kyuubi. "We are going back about a year in time." Kyuubi answered her. Sasuke, Naruto, and Desira scowled at the smirking fox demon/human/angel.

"That is not what she asked." Said the ever stoic Sasuke. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said "Technically this is a time loop, think of it like this. All of time is one big rug. In this rug there are threads that represent different points in time. Each thread ends at the beginning of the next, all threads except for one. This is the thread that connects the past with the future, and that thread as it were is where we are."

As they stood/floated Naruto noticed something "Hey shouldn't we be there by now?" the golden haired boy asked. Kyuubi cocked his head and asked "Who said it would be that fast?"

Sasuke frowned and said "So how long will it take?" Kyuubi sighed and said "We have plenty of time for me to start teaching you three. This is because however far back in time you wish to travel you have to travel."

Naruto scrunched up his face and said "Travel the time you travel?" he trailed off as what Kyuubi meant hit him "YOU MEAN WE'RE GONA BE HERE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!?" he shouted. Sasuke and Desira looked in fear at Kyuubi who smirked and said "Exactly!" Desira looked at the Kyuubi and said simply "I hate you."

…one year back in time…

The Valley of the End's quiet was disturbed by the flaring of red chakra. As it began to gather an eleven year old Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in the clearing with red chakra surrounding their young forms. Before either of them could blink the red chakra disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Are we there yet?" three voices asked in unison.

Kyuubi chuckled as he looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Desira who had asked the question and said "You see any black?" Sasuke looked and Kyuubi and pointing at him said "Your clothes." Naruto pointed at Sasuke and said "Teme's eye's." and Desira pointed at the night sky saying "The sky."

Kyuubi scowled at them and said "Smart asses." The three children smirked in response to this causing Kyuubi to role his eye's as he began to walk towards Konaha followed by the three.

As the four of them made their way to the Konaha entrance the guard looked at Naruto with a sneer then noticed Sasuke and said "Sasuke-san what are you doing outside of the village at this time of night?"

Sasuke smirked and said "Hanging out with my family." And with that the four of them passed the shocked guard and entered Konaha. The guard swung around and said "Hang on one second." Causing the four of them to stop as the guard made a hand sign.

An ANBU appeared out of nowhere landing beside the guard. Nodding to the guard the ANBU said "If you four will follow me, you need to see the Hokage." Kyuubi sighed and said "Very well." Naruto sighed and said "Oh man, and I was looking forward to some ramen." Sasuke and Desira just hned.

…Hokage tower…

Sarutobi looked down in his crystal ball and frowned at what he had seen. When he had felt a flare of the unmistakable chakra he had immediately gone to the ball to see what was going on.

Before his astonished eyes he had seen Naruto and Sasuke use what seemed to be a transportation jutsu. Both boys had seemed to be shocked at their sudden change in location.

Then the flash of light and these two newcomers had appeared. To top it off Naruto and Sasuke's attitudes had changed they had gone from shocked and slightly scared to relaxed and confident.

As he thought about this there was a knock on the door. Covering the ball he walked to his desk and sat down. Looking up he said "Send them in." The door opened and in walked Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Desira. Sarutobi nodded to the ANBU who left closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi looked at them and said "You want to tell me what is going on?" Kyuubi smiled and said "Sure, it all began one year from now."

…after story…

Sarutobi gaped at the red haired man standing in front of him. Kyuubi smiled and said "So that's how we got here." Desira looked at Sarutobi and said "So can I take the genin exam?" Sarutobi shook his head to clear it and said "What makes you think I will let you stay?"

Kyuubi smirked and said "For one you can't stop me. If I wanted to I could level this village, and don't think I will fall for the same trick twice. Besides it's not like I will be fighting. While I do plan on teaching the kittlings, I don't plan on doing any fighting myself."

Sarutobi frowned and said "Why would you want to stay here?" Kyuubi smirked and said "I may be a bad person, but I am a good father. My kittlings needs come before my own." Sarutobi gaped at this and stared in shock at this revelation.

Desira rolled her eyes and said "Don't let us stop you." Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said "Go ahead and leave." Sasuke stared at Kyuubi and said "Please?" Kyuubi put a hand over his heart and said "You hurt me kittlings." At this all three stuck their tongues out at him causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

Pulling out some paper's Sarutobi sighed and got to work. After a short period of time he looked up and said "Desira-chan could you please make three bushins?" Desira nodded and easily did so. Sarutobi nodded and gave her a headband.

"Come in tomorrow at 7 am, and I'll introduce you to your team." The old Hokage said. Desira nodded her ascent as the others looked on. Naruto finally said "Can we go now? I really want that ramen!" Sarutobi chuckled and said "Very well you are dismissed."

As the four left the Hokage tower they followed Naruto to Ichiraku's. As they sat down and ordered Kyuubi looked down at the steaming bowl of Pork ramen in front of him. Picking up a pair of chopsticks he tried the noodle dish for the first time. Placing the noodles in his mouth he chewed and swallowed.

At the three children looked on, his eyes began to water "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THERE WAS KAMI FOOD HEAR?!" he shouted tearing up he then dug in to the meal like it would run away if he didn't hurry up and eat it. Naruto cheered as Sasuke and Desira sweet dropped. Laughing, Naruto dug into his own bowl of noodles while Sasuke and Desira ate at a more human pace.

After Sasuke and Desira had consumed two bowls each, Naruto a total of ten, and Kyuubi a grand total of twenty five they got up to leave. Kyuubi looked over at the children and said "Naruto do you have anything in your old apartment you want to get?"

Naruto nodded his head and said "There are some maps and scrolls I want to get." Nodding his head Kyuubi said "Okay let's go get your stuff first then go to the Uchiha district."

Desira sighed and said "I really need to do some shopping. What time is it anyway?" Sasuke looked over at a building with a clock and said "Only nine." Desira smirked and said "Okay then first we go get Naruto-nee-chan's stuff, then we go shopping, and then Sasuke-nee-chan shows us our new home." Pumping a fist into the air in excitement.

Kyuubi sighed and said "Vixens." Desira scowled at him and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyuubi raised his hands defensively and said quickly "Nothing, nothing at all." "That's what I thought." Said Desira with a huff. Naruto laughed saying "Come on, this way!" as he pointed the way. Sasuke chuckled as he and the others followed the hyperactive gold ninja.

…next morning 7:30 am Hokage tower…

Desira stood in the Hokage's office waiting for her new team to show up. Apparently the Hokage had had to send an ANBU out to find her new sensei.

She stood in the new out fit she had gotten the night before. A new pair of black baggy pants with bright blue seams rests on her legs. A sapphire blue tank top hugs her torso showing off her moderate cleavage (im a chick so I sum times forget to put stuff like this out…why do you think Kakashi had a nose bleed?). Her new headband is tied around her forehead on a black cloth, a kunai holster rests on her right hip, and a pair of dark blue ninja sandals complete her new look.

The door suddenly burst open and a green spandex clad ninja entered the room. Desira stared at the newcomer in complete horror. Sarutobi however smiled at him and said "There you are Gai, I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you."

"Never fear Hokage-sama I was just doing my morning laps around the village!" the man, now identified as Gai, said giving the Hokage a flashy smile and thumbs up (forever after known as good guy pose). "Very good Gai, I would like to introduce you to Ki Desira, she will be on your team along with the other three I assigned you." Said Sarutobi to the bushy eyed man.

Gai looked over at his new student and said "Nice to meet you Desira-chan!" giving her the good guy pose. Desira looked at her new sensei and developed an eyebrow twitch as she forced herself to say "Konichiwa Gai-sensi."

The Hokage looked at the clock on the wall and said "Its time for you to pick up the rest of your team from the academy." "Yosh! Come Desira-chan lets go meet your youthful comrades!" the spandex clad ninja exclaimed leading a traumatized Desira out the door.

End:

Okay I just felt like ending it there, poor traumatized Desira-chan lol. To clarify some things 1) in this story if you want to go back in time say a year then you have to travel in the time loop for one year. 2) while in the time loop you don't get hungry, have to go to the bathroom, or need to sleep so yeah they spent some quality family time together 'snicker' 3)Naruto and the others are one-third fox demon, one-third angel, and one-third human 4) the reason the younger Sasuke and Naruto were ported to the Valley of the End was so that their older selves could merge with them (younger bodies and all that)

On another note I just couldn't resist putting Desira on Gai's team, lol I can't wait to write the next chp lol. Okay so I think that's everything…oh Konichiwa means good evening in this context.

Please don't be shy leave me a review I don't bite…much -

From my beta Ataraninja: yeah, Gai roflol. I liked Desira's new look, sounds like something I'd wear. Nice chap and don't let her fool u, she does bite. She's like a vampire.

HNN: 'bares fangs at Ataraninja-chan'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	3. A day of parents and trauma

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

It should be noted that since I'm now out of school till next semester I decided to post this before my beta had a chance to get to it so I would not leave you with nothing, for more information go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom were my ANNOUNCEMENTS are.

So here is chapter three of OFK lol I'm not realy sure this chapter was necessary but it was fun, so many reactions so little time. Okay lets get on with things shall we? Don't forget to leave me a review just press the little button that says GO at the end of the chapter ^-^.

ANNOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konoha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own Okibi's hair, Desira's hair, and maybe the hair I gave Sasuke and Naruto sadly that is about it 'cries'

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_

A day of parents and trauma –chapter 3

Desira followed slightly behind her new sensei taking deep calming breaths in order to stay calm. Said sensei was currently going on about the power of youth and how her teammates would show their flames of youth about having a fifth teammate (including Gai).

Seeing salvation Desira said "There's the academy!" pointing at the building with the words Ninja Academy written on it. Without looking back Desira ran right into the building. "Yosh! Desira-chan your flames of youth burn brightly!" Gai yelled coming up beside Desira. Desira twitched and said in a strained voice "Arigato Gai-sensei."

Gai gave her a bright smile before marching off down the hall. Desira sighed and reluctantly followed the spandex clad ninja. Stepping into one of the rooms Gai said "Yosh! Team nine (team Gai, it their number…someone pointed this out to me somewhere along the way .) please show your youthfulness by following me!"

Desira watches as an enthusiastic boy with bushy eyebrows, a pale eyed boy who looked board, and a bun haired girl that seemed scared got up and walked over. The four genin then proceeded to follow the strange man.

When they stopped they found themselves on a balcony. Yosh! My youthful students we have been granted a fifth member of our squad!" Gai said doing the good guy pose. After the other children had therally (okay guys I'm stupid apparently I can't get spell check to know what this is supposed to be and I can't spell it to save my life I'm sorry vv) looked Desira over she walked over and sat down on the bench with them.

"Yosh! Now we will introduce ourselves!" Gai said. "I'm Maito Gai (in the English version the use Might instead of Maito but I'm sticking with the original), I like training an besting my rival! My goal is to train you four into being the most youthful ninja of Konoha!" he finished.

Desira sighed before she spoke "I'm Ki Desira, I like beating up my tou-san, training with my nii-chan's, and if you influence any of these three (points at others) to dress like you I will castrate you Gai-sensei. Oh and my goal is to become a ANBU." She finished with frightening grin on her face.

Gai gulped before saying "Hai! Next please?" as he sweated a little. Tenten chuckled under her breath before saying "My name is Shinju Tenten, I like training with my weapons, and someday I hope to be as strong as Tsunada-sama."

Next to Tenten the bushy eye browed boy seemed a little confused from Desira's speech "I'm Rock Lee, I like training, and want to prove that hard work can beat genus!" he finally said.

Next to Lee the pale eyed boy sighed in exasperation before saying "I'm Hyuga Neji, I like to train, and do to my fate I have no goal." Desira looked at him and frowned "You know fate?" Neji blinked and said "What?" Desira nodded before saying "That's it when I get home I'm gonna give her a call and tell her a thing or two."

Clearing his throat Gai said "Yosh! Now I will speak with each of your parents about achieving your youthful goals! Now Desira-chan please lead up to your home!" he finished. Desira blinked at him "Seriously?" she asked causing him to sweet drop.

"Yes Desira-chan." Gai said. Desira shrugged and said "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." When they arrived at the gate to the old Uchiha compound Gai frowned. "You live here Desira-chan?" he asked. "Yeah." was all Desira said as she walked threw the gates and all hell broke lose.

"Hold him Sasuke!" was heard before "RASENGAN!" was yelled by the same voice. "Dame it!" a different voice yelled as a crash was heard. Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji stared wide eyed as a red haired man walked around the corner.

The man blinked at them but before they could say anything screams of "RASENGAN!" and "CHIDORI!" WERE HEARD AS Sasuke and Naruto came around the corner. Each had their ultimate (sorta) move in hand and were charging at the red haired man.

Without turning around said man reached behind him and grabbed the boys by the arms (on wrist in each of his hands) before slamming both boys into the ground were they twitched.

Desira blinked before saying "Gai-sensei, team this is my father Ki Okibi, and my brothers Ki Uchiha Sasuke and Ki Uzamaki Naruto. Tou-san, nii-chan's this is my team Gai-sensei and my teammates Rock Lee, Shinju Tenten, and Hyuga Neji." she finished.

"A pleasure." said Kyuubi with a smile. Naruto sat up in the Naruto shaped indention in the ground and said "Hi!" with a bright smile. "Hn." said Sasuke from the Sasuke shaped impression in the ground.

"Yo…YOSH! I'm Maito Gai and I will be training your youthful daughter!" said Gai after a slight hesitation. "Ah! I'm glad to meet you!" said Kyuubi with a big grin. Desira twitched slightly before saying "Can we go now?"

Gai blinked and looked at her saying "I wish to get to know your family better." Desira nodded her head before saying "I see." she looked at Kyuubi as Sasuke and Naruto flanked her.

"MOVE OUT!" she shouted as she, Sasuke, and Naruto rushed Kyuubi causing him to quickly go on the defensive. Team one stared in shock as the four seemed to dance around each other.

The three children complementing each other perfectly never leaving an opening. The forced Kyuubi to stay on the defensive. Ten minute after the battle began it ended. The three children were on the ground panting while Kyuubi didn't even have a sweet going.

"Yosh! Lest go meet Lee-kun's family!" yelled Gai giving up on getting to know Desira's family better for now. Desira said "Hai Hai." in an out of breath voice as she climbed to her feet and followed her team out.

"Desira-chan your family is weird." said Tenten. Desira looked at Tenten and replied "Yeah." causing Tenten to face plant at the other girls reaction to her comment. "Desira-chan?" said Lee looking over at his new teammate.

"Yes Lee-san?" Desira asked. "Why did you and your brothers attack your father?" Lee said hie brow furrowed in confusion. Desira blinked before answering "Well here are a couple of reasons. The main one is that it's the best way to train and gain experience at the same time."

Lee's eyes widened before saying "Yosh! that is awesome Desira-can!" Desira nodded her head before saying "Plus I get a chance to try to kill tou-san." Lee sweet dropped at this. The rest of the team had various reactions. Gai was torn between cheering for Desira's desire to train, and horror that she was trying to kill her father. Tenten wondered if any of her teammates were sane. And Neji was ignoring them and wondering how two ninja academy students knew such advanced jutsu."

"Yosh! Lee-kun lead us to your youthful home!" Gai said. "Yosh Gai-sensei!" Lee replied before dashing off causing his teammates to race after him. After several minuets they arrived at an apartment building.

They followed Lee into the building as he made his way to one of the apartments. "Okaa-san! My teammates with to meet you!" Lee yelled opening the door and walking in. As his teammates looked on a short women walked into the living room out of what appeared to be the kitchen.

Her short cut soft red hair framed her bright blue eyes. "Ohyio! Welcome to our home." the women said with a smile. Gai's eyes widened as he stared at the women "Rose-chan?" he said in a slightly shaky voice.

The women blinked at him before looking at Lee with a bright smile before saying "See Lee-kun I told you you would find your Otou-san!" Lee's eyes widened as he looked at Gai "Otou-san?" he said in a shaky voice. Gai looked at Lee with wide eye's before saying in an equally shaky voice "Son?"

"Otou-san!"

"Son!"

"Otou-san!"

"Son!"

The pair began shouting while hugging as what would come to be known to team one as the unbreakable genjutsu from hell appeared behind them setting sun over waves washing onto rocks and all.

Several more hugs and a lot of crying later Gai pulled himself together and said "Rose-chan I will come back and we will talk later. For now Tenten-chan lead us to your youthful home!"

Tenten sighed and said "Sure why not." before leading them to a weapons shop. Looking at the rest of the team Tenten said "I live with my family above our shop." Desira smirked before saying "Looks like a fun place to live."

Tenten smiled over at the other girl before saying "Well I always have plenty of kunai and shuriken for target practice!" Desira laughed at Tenten's comment, before Neji scowled and said "Can we get this over with?"

Tenten frowned and Desira said "What's the matter Neji-chan, got your panties in a wad?" Neji turned bright ret at this but before he could say anything Gai stepped in "That was very unyouthful Desira-chan!" the spandex clad man said. Desira looked at Gai and said "Your point?" this caused Gai to break out into tears.

Laughing to herself Tenten pushed open the door to the shop "Welcome to Toushin! Can I help you with anything." an older version of Tenten said from behind the counter. Tenten smiled at the women and said "Hi kaa-san this is my team Gai-sensei, Desira-chan, Lee-kun, and Neji-kun."

The women smiled and said "Konichiwa I'm Shinju Hibana!" Tenten looked around before saying "Tou-san in the forge?" Hibana nodded before saying "Yeah, but it should be alright for you to stick your heads in and say hi."

"Alright then this way." said Tenten as she led team one around the counter and to the back of the shop. From there there were two doors and a stare case, opening one of the doors the group was meet with a blast of hot air escaping the room.

In the room a man with short cropped black hair looked up from were he had been cooling something in some water. "Hi Tou-san this is my team Gai-sensei, Desira-chan, Lee-kun, and Neji-kun they just wanted to say hi."

The man smiled at them threw kind black eyes before saying "Hi there I'm Shinju Keikan!" Gai gave him the good guy pose before saying "Yosh! Good to meet you Keikan-san now shall we go to Neji-kun's home and leave Keikan-san to his work!"

Neji rolled his eyes before saying "Hn" in typical emo mode. After some time spent walking the group found themselves in front of the Hyuga compound. Neji looked at the group, rolled his eyes, and led them in.

By passing many of the bigger houses Neji stopped in front of a modest dwelling. Neji opened the door and said "Okaa-san my team wishes to meet you." A women with long lose pale blond hair entered the room, her lavender Hyuga eyes making her already pale features almost ghostly, or angelic.

She gave a soft smile and said "Konichiwa, I am Hyuga Hatsuhi." Desira bowed and spoke in a foreign language. Hatsuhi's eye's widened before she answered Desira in the same language and bowed as well.

Neji's eye's got as big as saucers as he listened to the two. Gai, Lee, and Tenten looked on in confusion as Neji joined the discussion in the foreign language. When Desira broke out laughing Neji seemed like he was having a heart attack and Hatsuhi was giggling at her son's rare expression of shock (normally neutral face).

Finally Tenten said "What the heck is gong on!" Desira, Hatsuhi, and Neji looked at Tenten, Lee, and Gai as it they had forgotten the three were there. "Nothing you'd be interested in." said Desira.

"Why don't you let me decide that!" Tenten said angrily. "Just some old family business." Neji quickly put in much to everyone's shock (normally doesn't volunteer to talk). Hatsuhi lagged and said "Come in, I will get us some tea." "Hai! Hatsuhi-san!" said Gai doing the good guy pose.

…later that night at the Uchiha compound…

Desira smirked as she sat down to super. Naruto looked over at her and said "So what do you think about your new teammates?" She looked over at him and said "It certainly isn't a dual (I don't think that's right .) team." Sasuke snorted at this before saying "Right…" Kyuubi chuckled as he sat down "Just try not to kill anyone Desira-chan." the great fox lord said. Desira smirked and said "I make no promises."

End:

Okay some things you might want to know: I felt like making Gai Lee's father I mean come on look at them 'points at Lee and Gai' anyway I haven't worked out the kincks about why Gai didn't know about Lee yet so I left that out of the chap., so what is up with Neji, Hatsuhi, and Desira?...I'm not telling yet, when I do tell you will also find out what they talked about and what nearly caused Neji to go into cardiac arrest ^-^

Oh and just so you now honorifics:

Sama is like talking to your boss, saying lord (like saying Hiashi-sama instead of Lord Hiashi), or someone who you respect a great deal.

San is like saying miss, misses, or mister

Kun is the typical male honorific

Chan is the typical female honorific

Exceptions: when added to a males name chan can be seen several ways 1) he can be very girlish looking (example would be Tokiya from Flame of Recca..no seriously he's even been mistaken for a girl in the anime, course saying that to his face is suicidal), 2) you like him (like want to marry him and you're a guy kinda like), or 3) you are making fun of him by suggesting he is girly…in this case Desira would be using number 3.

Translations:

Kaa-san means mother Okaa-san is basically the same thing but honorific kinda respectful like

Tou-san means father Otou-san see Okaa-san

Ohyio means good morning

Konichiwa means good day or hello

Shinju means pearl I just felt like giving Tenten this last name

Toushin means sword blade

Hibana means spark

Keikan means crown of thorns

Hatshui means New Years Day sunrise, this name is taken from Konoha the Other Village, no I haven't started the story officially but I have the basics down…like everyone's name for example…well the main characters anyway (look under the beginning announcement of well ANNOUNCEMENT!)

I will refer to Kyuubi as Okibi only when someone is talking to him, about him, or introducing him other wise he is still Kyuubi. Question do you think he should have a pairing? If so I already have one picked out but im not saying yet 'looks mischievous' okay I think that's everything don't forget to review. (note that i've gone threw and made some major spelling changes, i still need to do some more but for now they will have to wait)

From my beta Ataraninja:

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	4. Oh Kami help us

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

And on with chapter four of OFK 'grins' oh how I love this chapter 'snicker'…it helps that I was having trouble with the chap ten of HKC…oh well I'll get it soon hopefully for that story. Any way on with the story!

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chps. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chps. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time 'bows'

Disclaimer: I own the pants I gave Naruto and Sasuke, yeah that about sums it up 'looks depressed'

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_

Oh Kami Help Us –chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Sasuke shrugged and Naruto rolled his eyes and they entered the classroom. In the class a hush fell as the students looked at Naruto and Sasuke in shock at the changes the two had made over the break. Both had their long hair held back in low ponytails.

Sasuke's sharp Uchiha bangs (yes I made that up) still framing his face. He now wears a long sleeve white button up shirt with the top buttons undone leaving a part of the shirt hanging open. His shirt is tucked into a pair of black baggy pants. The back of the shirt has the Uchiha fan on it, he has a kunai holster on his right hip, and wears a pair of black ninja sandals.

Naruto's bangs seemed longer and softened his features. He now wears a long sleeve shirt with dark orange and lined in black with black baggy pants trimmed in a matching orange. On the back of the shirt a dark red spiral rests, on his right hip a kunai holster rests, and on his feet is a pair of black ninja sandals.

Many of the girls in the room got hearts in their eyes as they looked at the two. Naruto gulped unaccustomed to the manic look he was receiving. Seeing his reaction Sasuke chuckled under his breath as the two took their seats.

As the two tried to look inconspicuous (unsuccessfully I might add) one specific girl stood up. With a greedy look in her eyes the girl walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and leaning over their desk grinned at the two. "Hello, I'm Yamanaka Ino. When did you two gentlemen move to Konaha?" the now identified Ino said batting her eyelashes at them.

Naruto looked taken aback and Sasuke attempted to stop the laughter building up. "What are you talking about Ino-chan? We were both born in Konaha." Naruto said confused. Ino's eyes widened before she quickly smiled and asked "Well then why did you two take so long in joining the Academy?" Sasuke placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes sparkled with myth.

Naruto looked even more confused before saying "But Ino-chan we joined the Academy at the same time you did." Ino frowned before saying angrily "No you didn't!" Hearing the door open the room looked up as a black haired girl entered the "Ohiyo Hinata-chan?" shouted Naruto.

Looking over Hinata blushed scarlet taking in Naruto's new look "Ohiyo Naruto-kun." she said shyly blushing bright red. The class fell silent as everyone stared in wide eyed shock at Naruto. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was banging his head on the desk in an attempt to keep the Uchiha's world famous cool. "What the heck is you problem Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said with a scowl.

"SASUKE-KUN?!!" Most of the female population in the classroom said eyes as big as saucers and mouths hanging open. "Oh man it's too much!" said Sasuke before bursting into laughter and falling out of his chair.

This only served to cause the whole of the class to sweat drop. "Dad gum it teme stop that!" yelled Naruto standing over his prone brother. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" yelled a pink haired girl suddenly standing up.

Naruto began sweating as she marched over to him cracking her knuckles. IN an instant Sasuke had pulled himself together and stood beside his brother scowling at the girl. "What the hell do you think your doing Sakura?" Sasuke said stopping the girl in her tracks. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a shaky voice.

Naruto sighed before saying "You know nii-chan I can fight my own battles." Sasuke blinked before sighing and saying "Gomen, nii-chan." Naruto chuckled as everyone face vaulted. "I didn't know you were brothers with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?" said Hinata finding her courage to ask her question.

Naruto blinked before saying "We weren't, but Sasuke and I were both adopted by Okibi-tou-san so now we're brothers." Hinata frowned before saying "Does this mean you have a different name now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a huge grin before saying "Hai! I'm now Ki Uzamaki Naruto, and teme here," he points at Sasuke, "Is now Ki Uchiha Sasuke. Oh and we have a big sister named Ki Desira too." Hinata blinked and said "Sister?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah she's a genin now." giving her a big grin causing her to blush a brighter red and poked her fingers together. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered something "Oi, your cousin Neji is on onee-chan's team!" he said shocking her.

"How do you know Neji-nii-san is related to me?" Hinata asked in a confused voice. Sasuke quickly said "Last night Neji came by our house with onee-chan, he told us." Hinata frowned and said "Neji-nii-san mentioned me?" Naruto realizing his blunder said "Yeah, he was muttering something about branch houses." as he did his best to look confused at this.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto looked closer to being constipated then confused, luckily Iruka chose that moment to enter the classroom causing the students to quickly get to their desks. With a sigh Naruto thought to himself _Just in time Iruka-sensei._ Iruka looked at Naruto and Sasuke and raised a brow.

He had talked with the Hokage about the boys being adopted and possible change in the way they dress. _Kids these days,_ Iruka thought to himself "Alright class, let's get back to business." he said causing several groans as he began to lecture.

…With Kyuubi…

Kyuubi blinked awake as he stretched and got out of bed. _The kittlings are all gone for the day since Desira is on her first mission_ He thought to himself as he grabbed some clothes and ambled to the shower. Blinking sleepily he stepped in and turned on the shower.

_What should I do _He wondered stepping out of the shower he dried off and with a sigh slipped on his clothes. Shaking his head vigorously to dry his shaggy mane of hair he shrugged and said out loud "Might as well explore." Stepping out of the Uchiha compound he cracked his neck before setting off.

..At ninja academy..

Iruka looked up at the clock and said "Okay class we'll take our one hour lunch break now. When we get back we will be doing target practice, and then some sparring so make sure you have your kunai and shrunken."

As he finished the class filed out, and in the blink of an eye, he was in an empty class room. Sighing he took out his bento box and a stack of paper. _Will I ever just be able to enjoy my lunch without paper work?_ He thought to himself.

…Naruto and Sasuke…

The two sat on the roof of a building gasping for breath "You go through this every day?" questioned Naruto leaning over the railing. Sasuke nodded and said "Yeah, the terror that is known as fangirls has plagued me for as long as I can remember." Naruto nodded and sat down taking out his bento box he winced as he heard the yelling of "Where are you Sasuke-kun?!" from below.

"Naruto-kun let's eat lunch together!" was heard soon after causing Naruto to choke on the food he had just placed in his mouth. Sasuke shook his head sadly and patted Naruto on the back "Think of it as good evasion training." Sasuke said in a solemn voice.

Naruto teared up and said "Oh Kami! What have I done to deserve this!" in a surprisingly soft voice. Sasuke nodded again and said "Ask for me as well will you?" Naruto continued to eat as the door to the roof opened and he and Sasuke froze. As the two prepared to flee, Hinata walked out and closed the door behind her turning around she noticed Naruto and Sasuke for the first time with an eep.

"Na..Na…Naruto-kun?" she said with a stutter in her shock. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto sighed and said "Arigato Kami-sama! Hi Hinata-chan! We were afraid you were one of those rabid fangirls."

Hinata blinked and said "hai…Hai." with a stutter once again in her voice. Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "Oi, Hinata-chan wanna eat with us?" "Ea..Eat with you?" Hinata replied her eyes getting even bigger. "Yeah, take a seat." said Sasuke with a strong gleam in his eyes. Nodding dumbly Hinata sat down and shyly began eating her lunch.

…With Kyuubi…

He had purchased several sets of new kunai and shuriken at a place called Toushin to replace the ones the kittlings had lost, damaged, and gotten broken during training as well as some interesting looking training weights that promised to make the kittlings sweat.

After leaving Toushin he had found himself in a place called an adult book store. He had been curious and gone in. He found he quite liked adult book stores, and had purchased the most interesting set of orange books. Now he found himself looking for a place to eat lunch. As his eyes fell on a particular stand, his eyes lit up with stars.

…ninja academy…

Naruto and Sasuke crossed kunai again as they continued their spar. The rest of the class looked on in wide eyed wonder, Iruka included, at the two's spar. Target practice had been a similar occurrence as the boys had hit the center nine times out of ten.

Now the two were sparring at speeds most genin couldn't dream of. Shaking himself out of his shock Iruka said "Okay that's enough you two." Stopping Sasuke and Naruto. "That's all for today, see you tomorrow everyone." said Iruka to the class.

Sighing Naruto shook his head and said in an undertone to Sasuke "I think we may have over done it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked as he caught Hinata watching Naruto. "Oi, Hinata-chan want to join us for a snack?" Sasuke said to Hinata and Naruto's surprise.

"Nani?" Hinata asked shyly. "Our tou-san isn't the best cook so we were planning to get something to eat." Sasuke continued. "Yeah! Come on Hinata-chan let's eat ramen together!" Naruto said excitedly his mind zooming in on the food fact. Nodding shyly Hinata said in a soft voice "Hai." 

As the group of three arrived at Ichiruka's they were greeted by the most peculiar sight. "Welcome kittlings, what kind of Kami food would you like from the Kami stand?" Kyuubi asked from behind the counter. He was in an apron and one of the stand hats giving them a big grin. Sasuke face planted, Hinata sweat dropped, but Naruto simply said "One bowl of beef ramen to start tou-san."

End:

Okay so what do you think? I know some characters are a little OC, but a lot happened in that one year back through time. I really enjoyed the ending of this chp lol I couldn't resist -.

Translations:

My honorific translations were meant to be simple so everyone could get an idea, I'm not into lengthy explanations :P

Nani means what

Bento box's are similar (notice I said similar not exactly) to lunch box's.

Teme means several things but here (and generally in the show) it means bastard (usually used in turn with Sasuke calling Naruto baka which is basically stupid or dumb, this is Japanese people words generally have more then one meaning so please don't get mad at me for not putting all translations up I know at best basic Japanese learned mostly from watching the original (as in the Japanese version with subtitles) and reading fanfic so yeah I'm learning it the hard word I have a sight I go to for things like name translations so they are all accurate.)

Kami means god or gods or even goddess so yeah its relative (not meant to offend anyone)

Oh and yes they are wearing the shirts from after the time skip, but with different pants because I felt like it - I think that is everything so let me know if I forgot something, and please leave me a review (be kind).

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chapter. Sasuke was hilarious in the classroom too. I like the OC Sasuke about as much as the original so no problems here.

HNN: that's a relief I was worried everyone would be all 'that's not how he's supposed to be' and then id be all like 'I know that but I felt like changing that its called author (authoress really) write!' anyway glad ya like it -

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	5. Two Oiroke no Jutsu's?

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Here you are chapter 5 written and pressed…lol that's all I can think of for now so onward!...oh right…warning mild language.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fanfiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I own the Ki family bloodline (no you don't get to see it yet :P) but umm yeah that's it.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Two Oiroke no Jutsu's? –chapter 5

…one year later, graduation day, early morning at Uchiha compound…

The whole Ki family sat around the table. They were just finishing up breakfast when Naruto seemed to remember something. His deep blue eyes widened as he hit himself in the face.

Desira cocked her eyebrow and said "Become a masochist all of a sudden Nee-chan?" Naruto scowled at her and said "I just realized what happens today." Sasuke nodded and said "Hai graduation."

Naruto shook his head and said "No not that…well that too, but I remembered something else." Kyuubi looked up from his coffee and scrunching up his face he said "Remembered about your very first human punching bag up?' Naruto nodded his head.

When Desira and Sasuke looked confused Naruto decided to explain "Last time I failed Mizuki-sensei told me of a special test. He said if I passed the test then I could graduate."

Sasuke raised a brow and said "Special test?" Naruto nodded and continued his story "He said that if I could steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it I could pass." Desira looked taken aback but Sasuke's eyes widened as he said "The Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto nodded again confirming Sasuke's guess.

Looking at the ceiling Naruto continued "But he had tricked me, when Iruka-sensei got there he was shocked when I told him of my test." Looking at Sasuke he said "That day I learned of tou-san, and beat the crap out of that traitor Mizuki."

Desira got an evil glint in her eyes as she leaned forward and said "Fail." Naruto looked taken aback at her sudden declaration. "Wha…Why?" the confused golden haired boy asked.

Sasuke catching on smirked and said in a smug voice "Because you shouldn't know Kage Bushin for one, and to get your hands on the forbidden scroll for another." Kyuubi chuckled evilly and said "You fail, lead Mizuki to believe you trust him, steal the scroll, make several clones, and use them to memorize the entire scroll."

Naruto's eyes widened as Desira put in "Then when you get home you write it all down and we all benefit." Sasuke had a gleam in his eyes as he said "Or you could stay her send out a clone to do the stealing, have it read over a jutsu, make a copy of itself, then have it dispel so you can simply right down what it read since I doubt your memory will go that far."

Naruto grumbled about pushy families under his breath before saying "Neither of those will work. A I can't memorize that fast and B a clone can't take a shuriken to the back without going poof."

"Then I'll memorize it," said Kyuubi. Naruto raised a brow at this so Kyuubi explained "I'm a thousand year old fox demon, memorizing is one of my specialties." Desira nodded and said "I'd help, but I have a mission."

Sasuke sighed and said "I'm going with you when you steal the scroll. I want to see if the Hokage has any Uchiha scrolls hidden anyway." Naruto nodded and said "Okay…but do I have to fail?" "Hai!" Sasuke and Kyuubi answered causing the hyperactive youth to pout. Desira chuckled as she left to meet her team.

…at the academy…

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he sat in the swing in front of the academy. _Stupid family_ he thought to himself waiting for the traitor to make his appearance. A shadow fell over Naruto as he thought to himself _Show time_.

Looking up Naruto put his acting skills to work "Mizuki-sensei." he said in a downtrodden voice. Mizuki smiled kindly at the boy before saying "You know Naruto, Iruka isn't trying to be mean. He sees himself in you." when Naruto only sighed and looked down Mizuki smirked evilly.

"Well I'll tell you what Naruto." said Mizuki drawing the golden haired youth's attention back to him. Seeing that Naruto was once again listening closely Mizuki said "Iruka said he would give you a special test."

"A test?" asked Naruto sounding confused. Nodding Mizuki said "That's right if you pass the test you graduate." Naruto's eyes lit up as he said excitedly "Really? What do I have to do?" 

…later that day at the Hokage tower…

"You have to do it." Naruto whispered as he and Sasuke waited for the guard to change so they could slip in. Sasuke grimaced and said "Why?" Naruto rolled his eyes and said "It'll look suspicious if you don't."

Sasuke raised his brow and said "And sneaking into the Hokage tower isn't?" Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Just do it okay?" As the quickly jumped down and slipped past the guards Sasuke scowled and ground out a barley audible "Alright already I'll do it." causing Naruto's eyes to light up.

Throwing open the door to the Hokage's office the boys came to a halt in front of a very surprised Hokage. "Sasuke, Naruto what are you two doing here at this hour?" Naruto smirked before he and Sasuke formed some hand seals before both said "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!"

As the smoke cleared the Hokage's eyes widened. Standing in front of him were two well built young ladies. One with her long golden hair held up in high pig tails, the others waist length raven locks hung down her back.

The golden haired looked playful, while the raven haired one looked sassy, both were completely naked. Once this all registered in the Hokage's brain he was sent flying back by a massive nose bleed.

"See teme I told you it was a useful Jutsu." Naruto said returning to normal. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he too returned to normal. Quickly the two found the items they were looking for and disappeared out into the night heading for the designated meeting place.

…at the clearing…

Kyuubi's eyes were scanning the forbidden scroll rapidly. Naruto looked on in shock at the rate the fox demon was turning the scroll. Sasuke was looking at his newly acquired scrolls and didn't even look up when Kyuubi snapped the scroll shut.

Blinking rapidly Kyuubi looked at Sasuke and said "Let's go, the rest is up to Naruto." putting away his scrolls Sasuke nodded and followed his father out of the clearing. Naruto sighed and said "I do all the work."

Looking down at his clean clothes he said with a sigh "Guess I should look the part." and proceeded to beat the….living tar out of himself the good old fashion way…with Kage Bushin of course.

So when Iruka showed up and found a beat up looking Naruto laying near the forbidden scroll Naruto simply groaned and climbed to his feet. Iruka frowned and said "Naruto what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto gave Iruka his best grin and said "I learned a jutsu from the forbidden scroll so I can graduate now right?" Iruka looked taken aback and said "Where did you get that idea Naruto?"

Naruto blinked before saying in a slightly confused voice "You told Mizuki-sensei that if I learned one jutsu from the forbidden scroll I could pass right?" Iruka's eyes widened as he hear a whistling "Look out!" the scared chunin said pushing Naruto out of the way even as Naruto formed a familiar cross shape with his hands.

Iruka blinked when he hear a poof then a thud. Looking behind him he saw Naruto get hit square on with a giant windmill shuriken, and then much to his surprise Naruto went poof with a puff of smoke.

Looking down Iruka's eyes widened at the now angry looking Naruto. "Well well it seems the brat managed to learn a jutsu, not that it will do him any good." said Mizuki from the tree across from Iruka and Naruto.

Climbing to his feet Naruto scowled at the grey haired teacher and said "What the hell is your problem Mizuki!?!" Iruka frowned and said "What is the meaning of this Mizuki?" as he climbed to his feet.

Mizuki smirked and said "Why do you protect him? You of all people hate him the most." Naruto looked to Iruka who shook his head and said "That's not true." Mizuki smirked evilly then said "Hey Naruto wanna know why the village hates you?"

Iruka's eyes widened as the scared chunin said "No don't!" Mizuki grinned and said "Everyone in the village must uphold a law created by the third Hokage 12 years ago! Everyone is forbidden to tell you that you are the nine tailed demon fox!"

Naruto lowered his head letting his bangs shade his eyes as he lifted his hand to his stomach. "It's not true!" shouted Iruka. "You're not the Kyuubi no Youko, you are its container. You protect the village by keeping it sealed away!" the scared ninja continued.

Naruto smirked behind his bangs as he lifted his head to smile at Iruka. "Arigato Iruka-sensei." the golden haired boy said in a surprisingly calm voice. Iruka blinked as Naruto handed him the forbidden scroll. "Watch this while I take care of the traitor with my sig…new jutsu." Naruto said stumbling over his words slightly.

Iruka frowned and said "New jutsu?" Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, what'd you think I'd been doing? Training?" Iruka frowned as Mizuki said in a crazed voice "Demon or not your still just a pathetic ninja wanabe, what can you do?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he growled under his breath "Ninja wanabe am I?" The golden haired boy said, a feral grin on his face as he raised his hands into a seal and said in an equally feral voice "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

…some time later…

Mizuki lay in a crumpled pile as Naruto dispelled his clones and walked over to his sitting teacher (Iruka). "You okay Iruka-sensei?" the fox like boy asked. Iruka smiles and said "Yeah come here Naruto."

Naruto knitted his brow in confusion but did as Iruka asked of him before his eyes lit up in remembrance. Quickly closing his eyes Naruto did his best not to betray his excitement as the scared chunin placed his (Iruka's) head band on his (Naruto's) forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass." said Iruka with a grin. Naruto practically beamed at his old teacher before lunging forward and squeezing the elder ninja for all he was worth. Iruka's last thoughts before he passed out due to lack of oxygen were that Naruto's strength seemed to have improved greatly.

End:

That's it that's all chapter 5 is officially written. -. so what do ya think? I had them hijack the forbidden scroll 'laughers evilly' oh the fun Kyuubi is gona have! lol Next chap how will Naruto explain Sasuke's presence?...lol by the way I had fun with Sasuke's Oiroke no Jutsu...why you ask would Sasuke the great avenger stoop so low as to learn the Oiroke no Jutsu?...well think about it he was stuck for one year in a dark void with a hyperactive blond, a slightly (understatement) crazed fox demon, and an angel with a sinister side…it was either get a sense of humor or die….since he swore to kill Itachi before he died he was forced to adapt to survive…the question is what else went on in the void…'looks evil'

Let me know what you thing and leave me a review -

Jutsu Corner:

**Oiroke no Jutsu** –means sexy jutsu -….Naruto's sexy jutsu…if you don't know it…go watch/read the first episode/chapter of the series…

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu** –means shadow clone – creates solid clones…again if you don't know this look over the beginning of the series…

From my beta Ataraninja: LOL, I liked Desira's attitude, "Fail." They are so evil and the Oiroke no Jutsu was funny too.

HNN: 'bows' I do try -


	6. Teammates once more

Our Father Kyuubi

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Okay so the good news is I got my computer back from the shop...the bad news is they wiped my hard drive...again...and guess what?...I can't find my Microsoft Word Disc...yeah you guessed it this has been typed on WordPad...so sad really, I will be bringing it to a computer with Microsoft Word but I make no promises. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter hope you like it too.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fan fiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I own the blush in this chp 'huggles blush' that's about it - lol

"Speaking"

_"Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

_**"Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Teammates once more -chapter 6

Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage was sitting in his chair smoking his pipe as he looked over those he had summoned. Leaning forward the Sandaime Hokage laced his fingers together and placing his elbows on his desk and said "I would like a full report on last night's events."

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and said "Well you see Ojii-san, after I failed my test yesterday Mizuki-sensei approached me." Taking a breath Naruto continued "He said that Iruka-sensei had decided to give me a special test so I could pass." The Hokage narrowed his eyes and said "I take it this test involved stealing the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto nodded and said "Hai it did." The Hokage turned his attention to Sasuke and asked "So what about you Sasuke-kun?" "That's my fault." said Naruto interrupting. "I kinda told him about the test and he thought that a baka like me wouldn't be able to steal the scroll alone so..." Naruto finished trailing off.

The Hokage nodded for him to continue so with a gulp Naruto did just that. "Well after we stole the scroll Sasuke went home, cause you know he can't teach me something he doesn't know." Raising an eyebrow the Hokage continued to listen. "Well anyway, Mizuki had told me that my real test wasn't to steal the scroll, but to learn a jutsu from it. So I did, and that's how I learned the **Kage bushin**."

Nodding again the Hokage said "Then what happened?" Naruto looked nervous as he fidgeted, but he continued anyway "Well Iruka-sensei arrived and my first clue was that he was ticked." Iruka chuckled at Naruto's assessment as he listened to the blonde continue his story. "And then Mizuki broke your law about mentioning Kyuubi, and threatened Iruka-sensei who defended me so I beat him up, Mizuki that is." 

Before the Hokage could say anything Iruka looked puzzled and asked "You knew about Kyuubi Naruto-kun?" Naruto laughed nervously as he looked at Kyuubi out of the corner of his eye and said "Hai Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama told me about him some time ago." Iuka's eyes widened as he looked at Kyuubi and Sasuke.

"Okibi-san, you and Sasuke-kun know about the Kyuubi?" questioned the scarred chunin. Okibi (aka Kyuubi) smiled and said "Hai, Hokage-sama felt it important to tell me about before I adopted Naruto, and I felt Naruto had the right to know." Naruto smiled and said "Hai, and I told Sasuke-teme." Iruka frowned and nodded his head still a little confused.

Okibi smiled and said "Now then Hokage-sama, if it is acceptable I am scheduled for work, and I believe Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka-san are supposed to be at the academy." Iruka's eyes widened as he realized the time. Sarutobi chuckled and said "Very well, dismissed." _I wonder what their hiding?_ The Hokage thought to himself as he watched the group leave his office.

...Academy class room...

The graduates were quite rowdy as they waited impatiently for Iruka to arrive. Before anyone could do something stupid Iruka arrived, Naruto and Sasuke in tow behind him. As the two boys took their seats Kiba thought it prudent to speak up "What are you doing here Naruto-san? This class is for graduates only."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Yeah I know, in case you didn't notice the bright shiny headband on my forehead let me inform you of the fact that I PASSED!" Kiba huffed as Iruka cleared his throat drawing the class's attention to him. "Alright class." The scarred chunin began. "Congratulations on becoming genin. I will now assign you to your teams."

Looking down at his clipboard Iruka began going down the list calling out the names of those who would be teammates as he went. "And on team seven is Ki Uzamaki Naruto, Ki Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura who will be under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto began mouthing Iruka's words as the scared chunin continued through teams eight (Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai), and team ten (Ino, Chioji, Shikamaru, and Asuma).

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head before anyone could notice Naruto's strange knowledge of who would be paired with who. "Ow! Whatdya do that for teme!" asked an outraged Naruto. Sasuke hned and ignored his blonde brother's question much to the blonde's fury. "Quiet DOWN!" Shouted Iruka angrily causing the blonde to grumble under his breath about teme nii-chan's and mean sensei's.

Shaking his head Iruka said "Okay class, you have a two hour break. After that you will meet your new sensei's." Dismissing the class Iruka sat down at his desk and began working on some paper work as the class room emptied.

...two hours later...

Naruto sighed as he walked into the classroom followed by Sasuke. "Nothing like lunch at Ichiraku's." The content blond said patting his stomach as he took his seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the rest of the class trickled in. Standing up Iruka smiled at the class and said "It has been my honor to teach you, Congratulations."

The class cheered as various jonin instructors' began coming in and picking up their students. Soon only team seven remained. "Alright then." said Naruto dragging a chair to the door and placing an eraser over it (the door...not the chair). Putting the chair back Naruto admired his work. Sakura scowled and said "Cha! Naruto our sensei is a jonin. Like he'd ever fall for that!"

Sasuke chuckled and said "You'd be surprised." Naruto giggled like a school girl as he sat down "I wana see that face, ya know?" the blonde said. Sasuke nodded before Sakura asked "What face?" "UHhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." said Naruto trailing off. "Our sensei's of course Sakura." Sasuke quickly put in. "Oh." said Sakura as the door was opened.

As their new silver haired teacher stuck his head in the room, the eraser fell hitting him square on his unruly mop of hair. "SCORE!" shouted Naruto jumping up and pumping his fist into the air. Sakura quickly apologized even though Inner Sakura was cheering along with Naruto. Sasuke merely smirked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and my first assessment of you...is that I hate you." said Kakashi with a scowl.

"Meet me on the roof." the silver haired ninja said disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "HAI!" said Naruto mock saluting were their teacher had been. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she and Sasuke followed the marching Naruto out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. Arriving at the roof Naruto marched to the bench conveniently there and sat in the middle of it holding himself straight as he stared straight ahead.

Sakura sat to his right while Sasuke taking the seat to the blonde's left hit said blonde over the head saying, "Baka." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and simply replied with "Teme." Kakashi cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. Once they were focused on him Kakashi began to speak "Okay tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams." Pointing at Sakura he said "You first pinky."

Sakura frowned and asked "Why don't you go first sensei? That way we'll know what to do." "Hummmm" said Kakashi scratching his head. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, and my dreams are none of your business. Now you pinky." Kakashi said once again pointing at Sakura.

With a sweat drop Sakura began to speak "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." she trailed off glancing at Sasuke before continuing "I dislike Ino-buta, and my dream is..." she ended with a blush and a squeal once again looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sweat dropped as Naruto spoke up "My name is Ki Uzamaki Naruto, I like training with my family, ramen, and my friends. I dislike those who put others down for something out of their control, and brothers who slaughter their entire clan. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever."

Sasuke shook his head before saying "My name is Ki Uchiha Sasuke. I like training with my family, and tomatoes. I dislike when my tou-san makes me learn stupid things, fan girls, and villagers who are ignorant. My dream is to rebuild my clan after I kill a certain someone." 

Kakashi nodded before saying "Very well then tomorrow we will meet at training ground seven at seven in the morning." Sakura frowned and asked "Why sensei?" Kakashi gave her an eye smile and said "I'll tell you a secret." Letting them (and by them I mean Sakura) hang, Kakashi drew out the suspense before saying "Out of all of the students that graduated only nine will go on to be genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy.

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi continued "Tomorrow I will give you your real test." Sakura frowned and asked "What kind of test sensei?" Kakashi smiled again and said "Survival training of course, oh and by the way don't eat unless you want to throw up." And with that their new sensei once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As Sakura turned around she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were in a heated discussion. "But why?" questioned Sasuke. "Because its the only way, you know I'm right Sasuke-teme!." replied Naruto as both boys glared at each other. With a sigh Sasuke turned to Sakura and said "Sakura-chan why don't we have breakfast together? I'll pick you up at your house around seven."

Sakura's eyes widened as she cheered before she looked puzzled. "But Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei said..." se said before she was cut off. "I have it on good authority that he is never on time, plus a little breakfast wouldn't hurt anything." said Sasuke. "But..." started Sakura just to get interrupted again. "Look do you want to go out with me or not, cause if you say no now I will never ask you again." the Uchiha avenger said starting to get aggravated.

Sakura's eyes widened _**"Cha! NOT GONA LET THIS OPORTUNITY PASS US BY!"**_ yelled out Inner Sakura. Sakura nodded before saying "Hai I'll go Sasuke-kun." "Alright then see you tomorrow morning." said Sasuke before he leaped off the roof followed by Naruto. Sakura just stood there hardly believing her luck.

Naruto cracked up laughing as he and Sasuke turned a corner. "What is it baka?" asked an irritated Sasuke. Naruto glanced at his brother and said "Your blushing." Sasuke's eye's widened as his cheeks heated up even more. "Why you!" the avenger shouted giving chase to the now running blonde in front of him.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto laughed and looking over his shoulder yelled "MAKE ME TEME!" as he sprinted off down the street followed by the embarrassed Uchiha.

The end:  
There you go a new twist on an old story lol - I really liked the way this chapter turned out 'nods head' yep yep really nice although it wasn't all that event full...yeah what can I say it's just one of those chp's anyway

Explanations: 

In Japan they use honorifics such as sama, dono, san, kun, and chan (this is not all of them and these explanations are in no way the whole deal just so those of you who are unfamiliar with them can understand them better). It is actually considered an insult to call someone just by their name alone if you do not know them well. The reason someone might blush from being called kun/chan is because these are more personal honorifics then the rest. It should be noted that it is best if one asks permission before addressing someone with a chan/kun (which is not necessarily implying an endearment), if you do not want to ask the best bet is to stick with san. It should also be noted that by adding chan to a boys name it can either be an insult or imply a girly or cute (in the Kawii(...ummm I guess teddy bear cute best explains it) kinda way)...I'm not sure if this is the same when you add a kun to a girls name...'shrugs' anyway hopes this helps.

Definitions:

CHA! ...okay so it can mean several things but here I have Sakura using it as an exclamanative, kinda like saying HELL YEAH! in this case anyway -

Iie...did I even use this word this chap?...oh well it means no

Hai...may have spelled it wrong in the story...blame WordPad...anyway means yes

Ojii-san...think I may have added to many it's to this one...anyway it means grandpa

teme...used quite often in the show, if you watch it in English this is were you get the word bastard (I think they may have softened what Naruto call's Sasuke but I can't remember)

baka...again used a lot in the show, in English its stupid/dumb/idiot/...dumb ass...and the like...lol

Okay there you go hope you liked it please leave me a review - ja ne for now.

And Since Atara has complained to me when I call her chan I will hence forth refer to her as san...apparently I don't know my own cousin well enough to drop the honorrifics..'shurgs' but I do for BB2 'cheers'

From my beta Ataraninja-san: :P, haha, I don't really care about the honerifics thing and I loved this funny and kinda really immature Sasuke thing chapter that you got going on if that made any since at all since I'm writing this in one sentence. 'gasps for breath'

HNN: lol poor Sasuke-kun :)

From my beta Blue Bunny2:


	7. Biscuits and Butter

Our Father Kyuubi

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Okay so yeah I've had some killer writers block (most of it on HKC…but oh well but its finally ready -, oh and I have Microsoft once more…REJOICE!

Now for some replies to my loyal reviewers:

DragonSaphire: Arigato again for pointing out my mistake -, fixing it now!

Zohaku: he hehe done and done!

Shikan kitsune: I like the way you think 'looks thought full' yeah I can totally work with that lol I want to do something different with the pairings with this one anyway…well other then the Sasuke/Sakura angle…but that one's already solid…hum now who else should I put with Sasuke 'laughs manically' I think I'm gonna have some fun 0

neokid93: yep yep - lots and lots of funny, my cup of fun runneth over!

Talonspike: updating now!...okay so really once I get through replying to all my reviews…but that wont take me another hour…I think

Disclaimer: I own Cathy…yep that's it -

"Speaking"

_"Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

_**"Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Biscuits and Butter – chapter 7

The sun had not yet begun to rise over Konoha as the shadow slipped through the door. The shadow slowly crossed the dark room to stand over the figure sprawled in the room's queen size bed.

As the figure on the bed flipped over in sleep the shadow reached out a dark hand. Quickly the figure snatched the cover and flipped it off the bed in a swift move. With its other hand the shadow reached to the lamp on the side table beside the bed and pulled the switch mere seconds after removing the cover.

"Ahhh!" groaned out the now awake figure on the bed throwing an arm up to shield his poor eyes.

"Time to get up! You've got a date! Gotta getcha ready!" the shadowed figure, who was now revealed to be Kyuubi, said gleefully.

"Wha?" asked the grumpy form from the bed. Reaching out the hand that didn't shield his eyes to the night stand, the figure lifted the alarm clock from the stand to angle it so he could peak out from under his arm to look at the clock.

"Oh My God!" he groaned out before throwing the alarm clock at the sickeningly cheerful Kyuubi. Catching the clock Kyuubi smiled brightly.

"Sasuke why? Why would you try to harm your beloved Tou-san?" Kyuubi said innocently.

Lowering his arm now that his eyes had adjusted to the light Sasuke glared at his sadistic Tou-san. "It's three freaking in the morning!" Sasuke ground out in irritation. "But Sasuke! We can't have you being late for your very fist date!" Kyuubi said in a sticky sweet voice.

"She lives ten minutes away…what do you expect me to do for the other three hours and fifty minutes?" Sasuke said his eyes now spinning in Sharingan furry.

"Practice you're pick up lines?" Kyuubi asked fluttering his eyelashes. With a hiss of fury, Sasuke sat up and got off the bed, his silk red boxers the only article of clothing he wore.

Grabbing his left hand with his right Sasuke ground out "**CHIDORI!**" causing electricity to spark blue around his left hand before he charged after the now fleeing Kyuubi. Turning swiftly Kyuubi sent the alarm clock sailing with deadly accuracy.

Sasuke blinked as the alarm clock hit him squarely between the eyes. Stopping in the entrance to the hall, Sasuke let the **Chidori** fizzle out in surprise. Bending down he picked up his alarm clock and growled out "You come anywhere near my room before six thirty and I swear I will castrate you, you damn fox." to Kyuubi who was laughing from his own bedroom door.

With a humph, Sasuke walked back into his room slamming the door behind him and locked it. Setting the alarm clock back on the night stand, he picked the cover back up off the ground and rearranged it on the bed. With another humph, he flipped the lamp off and crawled back into bed where he fell asleep mumbling about "damn fox tou-san's".

…three and a half hours later (aka 6:30)…

The alarm clock went off with a loud buzzing causing Sasuke's eyes to snap open as he groaned. Flipping over, he turned off the alarm as he reluctantly crawled out of bed. Ambling over to his dresser, Sasuke pulled out some clothes and left his room heading for the bathroom down the hall. Getting in the shower he let the hot water pummel him until he was fully awake.

With a sigh, he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and, after drying off, pulled on his clothes before heading down the hall to the dinning room where the rest of his family was munching on their breakfast.

Kyuubi merrily fluttered his eyelashes at his dark haired son as he continued to eat his breakfast. "Ha ha," Sasuke replied dryly as he made his way to the front door.

…Sakura's house…

Sakura had washed and dried her hair. After brushing it until it shown, she braided it into a long braid. Her head band sits in its normal spot on a black cloth. Her long bangs frame her face. She is wearing a pair of white snug slacks that end at black ninja sandals. A fiery red sleeveless tank top with a vee neck that ends just short of being revealing covers her top.

On her right hip is her kunai holster and on her belt her supply pouch is attached. Her nails are a soft shade of green, and she wears a light amount of red lipstick to set her outfit off.

Looking in the mirror at her vanity she gulped and glanced at the clock that read six fifty as the door bell rang, startling her. Taking a deep breath, she got up from were she sat and her vanity table and went downstairs to the door. Opening it she took in Sasuke's outfit.

He had chosen a pair of dark blue baggy pants with a black shirt with sleeves that end at his wrists. It's loose rather than tight with the Uchiha fan on the back. He wears his kunai holder, supply pouch, black ninja sandals, and his head band is tied around his forehead in its usual spot with a dark blue cloth.

"Hi." said Sakura shyly a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Clearing his throat Sasuke asked "Are you ready to go?"

Sakura smiled shyly and said "Yeah…so where are we going?"

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other nervously before saying, "I was thinking we could go to Biscuits and Butter…if that's okay with you, that is."

Giving him a big smile, Sakura closed her door and said, "That sounds good to me."

With a , Sasuke nodded and said, "Cool." as he turned and began to walk down the street. Stopping he turned slightly and with a blush offered Sakura his left hand.

Sakura gave him a shy smile before taking his hand in hers. With another gulp, Sasuke began walking once more, Sakura at his side. After walking for several blocks, they found themselves in front of a clean white building with a sign on it announcing it to be Biscuit and Butter.

Stepping forward, Sasuke opened the door and held it as Sakura entered the building. Stepping inside himself Sasuke looked over the restaurant. The small building had a homey feel to it that emitted a welcoming feeling. Clearing his throat, Sasuke led Sakura to a booth in the corner.

"Welcome to the Biscuit and Butter, my name is Cathy. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" asked a petite blonde waitress, who came over to them and handed them a couple of menus.

After they had received their food, they ate in silence, each glancing up nervously periodically before turning back to their food. Clearing his throat, Sasuke made an attempt to start a conversation by asking, "So…um what is your favorite type of ninjutsu?"

Sakura meet his gave and said, "I'm not really sure, I've never really thought about it…what about you?"

Sasuke looked down at his food before answering, "Fire ninjutsu are my best, but my favorite is really lightning."

Sakura cocked her head and asked, "Why lightning?"

Sasuke actually smiled before saying "Most people think fire ninjutsu are the most difficult because they're like Naruto, but in reality lightning is much more erratic and therefore a bigger challenge."

Sakura blinked and asked, "What is the nature of fire exactly?" I've never read of anything like that,."

Sasuke smirked and said "That's because its easy to write procedures and formulas, but hard to describe the way a fire actually behaves."

Taking a bite from his plate Sasuke chewed and swallowed before continuing, "Fire is a wild element, it fights it's wilder at every opportunity, seeking escape."

Sakura's eyes lit up as she said "You mean the way it flickers even though you don't do anything with it, right?"

Sasuke gave her a grin and said, "Exactly."

Grinning brightly Sakura asked, "What about lightning?"

Sasuke gulped at her grin before saying, "Lightning not only seeks to escape. It also seeks to turn on the one wielding it. If you don't have complete control of the lightning, it will turn on you."

Sakura frowned thoughtfully before saying, "It should be impossible. You must have to practice a lot to be able to use it properly."

Sasuke blushed and said, "I guess so…um we should probably head over to training ground seven now." Sakura blinked before looking at the clock on the wall to find it was almost nine.

Her eyes widened as she gulped the rest of her drink as Sasuke took out some cash and went to pay their bill. Standing up, she rushed over to Sasuke who was now waiting for her at the door.

As they made their way threw Konoha, Sasuke cleared his throat right before they arrived at training ground seven and, stopping, turned to Sakura. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke as he cleared his throat.

Looking around nervously Sasuke finally settled his gaze on Sakura and asked "Um…would you…you know…want to do this again?"

Inner Sakura began doing the cha cha while Sakura blushed and said shyly "I'd love to."

Sasuke blushed as he nodded and asked "How about next Saturday at seven pm?"

Sakura's blush deepened as she nodded her agreement. Nodding one final time, Sasuke turned and led the way into training ground seven where Naruto was juggling shuriken. Looking up, the blonde tossed Sasuke the shuriken as he stood up and stretched.

Noticing the blushing the pair sported, Naruto smirked and much to his brothers relief refrained from saying anything. With a poof, Kakashi made his appearance in a flutter of leaves. "Yo!" the silver haired jounin said with an eye smile to his team.

"Hiya!" replied Naruto energetically.

"Hun." said Sasuke while Sakura smiled and said, "Hello Kakashi-sensei." Frowning slightly at their cheerfulness Kakashi pulled out two bells, clinking them together.

"Alright team seven, here is what we're doing. You are going to each try to get a bell from me before noon to pass," Kakashi said setting an alarm clock down on a training post.

Sakura frowned and said, "But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells."

Kakashi eye smiled at her and said, "That's correct Sakura-chan. That means one of you is going to be sent back to the academy.

"Well now I suggest you come at me like your trying to kill me, other wise you stand no chance," said Kakashi reaching out and placing his hand on the switch on the alarm clock. "Ready…GO!" yelled Kakashi pushing the button down causing the genin to disappear into the forest.

The end:

There you are hope you like the date scene, not sure yet where I'm gonna take the next chap but we'll see. Don't forget to leave me a review :) ja ne for now.

Okay so I decided to change up their look for the date, but they are still going to training right after so they also had to wear something that would work for that to, why braid Sakura's hair?...I don't know I just saw a picture where someone had drawn her with one and I like the way it looked and decided it would be something different to do with her hair (other than chop it all off).

Okay so yeah Biscuits and Butter is totally…I don't know…country?...yeah that sounds right…but come on people I am country…oh wait you didn't know that did you?...well I am, not a red neck though…not that theirs anything wrong with red necks…my Uncle, Ataraninja's dad, is so a red neck :)…along with a good deal of my family…lol

What did they eat you ask?...what ever you want them to. I would guess Sakura had some juice, toast, and may be an egg. Sasuke?...i'd go with coffee and an omelet but hey that's just me…doesn't really matter and writing about food always make me hungry…dang it I want an omelet now!...and I usually don't care for omelets, oh and I had Sasuke leave the tip at the register just so you know :) waitresses work long hour for very little pay so I try to be nice to them…when they don't tick me off anyway

As to the nature of fire and lightning…I kinda sorta made it up, it sounded right to me so yeah I used it.

Jutsu corner:

******Chidori**** – means **The Thousand Birds: This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.

From my beta Ataraninja: That was a good chapter. I like the date scene and the Sasuke fan candy. Lol, I love fan candy. Mwuahahaha! BTW, you're right about my dad! He is such a redneck, it ain't even funny. And I thought maybe you'd make the natures of lightning and fire be similar to what Sasuke is. That would be really cool. Well, gtg.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


	8. Half a bell please

Our Father Kyuubi

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Tada! So very soon an update…for me anyway :P, I hope you like this chp as much as I do.

Now some replies to my reviewers: 

Zohaku: hummmm I hadn't thought of that…that could work, arigato :)

Disclaimer:…I own hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm yep can't think of anything at all that I own…

"Speaking"

_"Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

_**"Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Half a Bell, Please – chapter 8

Recap:

"Well now I suggest you come at me like your trying to kill me, other wise you stand no chance," said Kakashi reaching out and placing his hand on the switch on the alarm clock. "Ready…GO!" yelled Kakashi pushing the button down causing the genin to disappear into the forest.

Story start:

Kakashi looked around and thought _Well, well, their hiding skills aren't bad._ Before he pulled out an orange book (manga, really) and began to read it.

…with Sakura…

Sakura was watching her sensei from the bushes, so she never saw them coming. Her green eyes widened as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh…" was whispered in her ear by her captor causing her to frown in confusion.

Her confusion doubled when another Sakura appeared and took up the position she had just vacated. She then felt herself be lifted, her captor has one hand on her mouth, and the other is wrapped around her waist to support her weight.

After a short trip her captor set her down and stepped away from her. Whirling around, Sakura meet the embarrassed face of Sasuke, and the amused one of Naruto who was beside her dark haired captor.

"Gomen…" said Sasuke doing a good impression of Sakura's hair.

Naruto held back a sinker and said, "Here's the deal Sakura-chan, we need your help."

Sakura blinked and asked, "How?"

Naruto smiled at her and asked, "What did Iruka-sensei call us right before lunch yesterday Sakura-chan?"

At Sakura's confused look Sasuke sighed and said, "Team seven."

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai, that's what he said, not Team Ki Uchiha Sasuke, or Team Ki Uzamaki Naruto, or Team Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blinked and said, "Oh…well what do you want me to do?"

Naruto grinned at her and said, "Okay Sakura-chan here's the plan…"

…back with Kakashi…

Having decided it was time to start ferreting out his genin hopefuls. Kakashi decided to go to the nearest one and get the ball rolling so to speak. He frowned as he watched her react to the genjutsu he had used on her.

"Okay that is so wrong. I mean come on!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke fell over dead in front of her.

Kakashi leaped down in front of Sakura and frowned at her. Sakura looked confused and asked, "What?...ohhhhh right."

And with that Sakura cleared her throat before screaming, "SASUKE-KUN! NOOOOO!" and fell over in a slump.

Kakashi blinked down at Sakura as confusion filled him at her antics. "Dobe…that was horrible," Sasuke said.

Kakashi's head snapped up and took in the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were standing in a tree right over him and not half a mile to his left as his senses told him they were.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "So I don't do damsel in distress well…what did you expect?"

Sakura sat back up and crossing her arms over her chest and said, "Humph, how the heck am I supposed to fall for that? I mean come ON!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Its called deception…"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm the loud flashy one, you're the sneaky deceptive one."

This caused Sasuke to chuckle as he and Naruto turned back to the now focused Kakashi. "Right, on to the job at hand!" yelled Sakura getting to her feet.

Turning she saluted Kakashi and said, "Later," before disappearing into the forest.

Naruto nodded as Sakura's chakra signature indicated that she was putting distance between herself and the three males of her team before turning back to Kakashi.

"For old time's sake?" asked Naruto with a smirk. 

"Hai," replied Sasuke with a shadow of a grin on his face.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as Naruto lifted his hands up into a cross like shape and with a goofy grin Naruto said, "**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as nine Naruto's appeared. "I think that should be enough," said Naruto still grinning.

"Oh?" asked Kakashi cocking his head to the side.

Clearing his throat the original Naruto pumped his fist into the air and said, "CHARGE!"

Kakashi blinked at the incoming mass of Naruto's before smirking and saying, "Now now cockiness isn't becoming," as he slammed his fist into one of the clones causing it to poof out of existence.

His eyes widened as he jumped back barley avoiding the **Katon: goukakyuu no Jutsu** Sasuke had launched at him under the cover of the smoke produced by the leaving of the clone.

This method was repeated several times by the genin with similar results. Kakashi snorted and shook his head after the last of the clones disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke were covered in sweat from their workout (Naruto attacked with his clones…he's singed from a stray Katon). "Tactics like those won't work," Kakashi said to the two.

Naruto gulped in air and looked at Sasuke before asking, "Charge?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Hai." 

Without another word the two boys attacked in sync, each filling the gaps left by the other as they fought their new sensei in hand to hand combat. Kakashi deafly blocked their attacks with ease when he heard jingling.

His visible eye widened as he looked down to find the bells gone. Blinking, Kakashi watched as Sakura jumped back to stand between Sasuke and Naruto who had withdrawn. Kakashi stared as Sakura (who should be one mile west from him) handed a bell to each of her teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke then proceeded to crack their bells in half, and each boy gave half of his bell to Sakura who accepted them. Naruto smiled at his shocked sensei before saying "Kakashi-sensei…YOU FAIL!" That was the last thing Kakashi saw as his world went black.

Kakashi groggily came to to find himself tied to a log. His eyes widened as he observed his team eating the bento's he had brought.

"Ah, good morning sensei!" said Naruto cheerfully as he noticed that Kakashi was awake.

"Nani?" questioned Kakashi in surprise as he realized he was bound with more then just normal ropes.

"Now now Kakashi-sensei. You have to take your punishment just like anyone else," Naruto said shaking his head sadly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "For what?"

"For letting the Kyuubi no Kitsune escape of course," said Naruto in exasperation. Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto continued, "If you had been like ten minutes earlier you could have stopped it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood up and stretched. "You're not making any sense Naruto-kun," said Sakura in confusion.

Naruto blinked before saying, "Oh right, you still don't know do you? Okay so you know the whole Kyuubi no Kitsune story right?"

Nodding Sakura looked even more confused before Naruto spoke once more. "Well that is a lie, not the whole thing mind you. The Yondaime was indeed a great hero, but he was unable to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Wha?" questioned Sakura even more confused.

"You're just going to tell her?" questioned a shocked Kakashi.

"Eh? Well why not? Anyway instead of defeating it he sealed it into a new born, or more specifically yours truly," said Naruto causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"But then, two months from now in the chuunin exams Sasuke-teme here got a hicky from Orochimaru which turned him into an emo freak…well a bigger emo freak then he was anyway," said Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he reclined against one of the unused logs and his uninformed teammates listened in aw (horror more like) to the blond's tale.

"So there we were at the Valley of the End duking it out. Sasuke, having decided to go completely emo, plunged a **Chidori**, which _you_ taught him…why didn't you ever teach me anything cool like that?" asked Naruto taking a breath.

"Anyway there he was with his hand in my chest and what does Kyuubi do? The baka fox uses the damn thing to free himself. Something about changing my DNA, cause my dad didn't want to get sealed in me 'cause that would tick off the Shinigami, and that would be a very bad thing to do." Naruto took another breath before continuing.

"So then I wake up, naked I might add, to find this naked dude standing over me. And guess who it is? That right folks it was none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune, the baddest of the bad, the giant demon fox that decimated Konoha, the ramen stand assistant, and let's not forget shall we my second, get that, SECOND father…what am I a dog?" At this point Naruto decided it was a good time to take another breath as the world was starting to spin.

"And then here comes Sasuke-teme, to finish me off. And guess what my dear old fuzz bucket of a dad does? That's right folks he electrocutes Sasuke and some how or other makes him his son too, so now we're like what one-third brothers?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about it before nodding and saying, "That sounds about right."

"Right then, one third brothers, and now Sasuke is some how naked. Then guess who decides to show up ten minutes late Kakashi-sensei. TEN!" said Naruto huffing.

"And to top it all off our one-third sister then shows up, also naked, and she fights fuzzy, she loses, you get a nose bleed, she beats you up, and we find out we're technically one- third human, one-third fox demon, and one-third, get this, ANGEL!" said Naruto flopping back onto the ground.

"And then we went back one year in time. And so there you go we're like one year older the we should be…in spirit at least," Naruto finished.

Sakura had a blank look as her brain tried to process this information. Kakashi scowled and said, "How do I know your telling the truth?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei and uncrossing his arms looked at Kakashi. "Well, one: a normal genin has no chance of accomplishing what we did, two: you could just ask the Hokage since he knows, or three: I could do this," said Sasuke grabbing his right wrist with his left hand.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as chakra sparked to life around Sasuke's right hand and the young genin shouted, "**CHIDORI!**" as he charged forward.

The end:

HA! Bet you didn't see that one coming, why just go ahead and tell him?...because they're a team and teams should have a right to know if one of their members is a time traveling human/demon/angel lol I liked it what do you think?

Translations alphabetized for your continence:

Nani - what

Yondaime – fourth Hokage

Jutsu corner:

**Kage bunshin no Jutsu** – means Shadow Clone, A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear

**Chidori** – means One Thousand Birds, The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything.

Don't forget to leave me a review K?

From my beta Ataraninja: I loved Naruto's explanation. It was very excited, and it kinda had you written all over it. By the way, who is Sasuke charging at?

HNN: Kakashi…who else?

From my other beta Blue Bunny2: Right now she's having internet/laptop issues so I'm not sure when she'll be able to beta this one


	9. Chicken and spoons

Our Father Kyuubi

Intro:

Okay guys sorry this is so late in coming but I've been on a kind of hiatus for all fanfiction, I've been writing very little and haven't been reading very much either . not sure why but I'm trying to do better. Anyway this is a eh chapter I much prefer the previous one…loved it this one…not so much ah well here it is remember to leave me love mail hehe Xd

Now some my replies to my lovely reviewers:

Sanz0girl: I think so to :)

Natasha Time Jumper: glad you like it, hehe those are the questions everyone is asking aren't they?...for answers you'll just have to wait 'laughs evilly' Xd

kopakanuvafan20: glad you liked it I was trying to find something different to do with the bell test…I'm actually doing other bell tests in some of my other stories right now . originality is hard by now

TheOtaku Akatsuki: hehehe oh the naughty thoughts…of both 'laughs evilly' XP

Zohaku: thanks, right training let me get right on that .. 'points down' hehe

R.D.: thank you :)

DarkRavie: thank you :)

deathmastas5000000000000000000: glad you like the story…sorry for the late update

brittany: thank you so much! :)

Song of White Crow (who reviewed chapter 3): O.o I did?...my bad 'blushes' I knew that…I have no idea why I did that thanks for pointing that out 'goes and fixes it' arigato! XD

"Speaking"

_"Sakura talking to Inner Sakura"_

_**"Inner Sakura talking to Sakura"**_

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Warning: mild language

Chicken and spoons – chapter 9

Recap:

Sakura had a blank look as her brain tried to process this information. Kakashi scowled and said, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei and uncrossing his arms looked at Kakashi. "Well, one: a normal genin has no chance of accomplishing what we did, two: you could just ask the Hokage since he knows, or three: I could do this," said Sasuke grabbing his right wrist with his left hand.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as chakra sparked to life around Sasuke's right hand and the young genin shouted, "**CHIDORI!**" as he charged forward.

Story Start:

"Ep!" exclaimed Kakashi as Sasuke stopped his **"CHIDORI"** clad fist inches from the jonin's (I know in Japanese they generally don't add the 's and it's just assumed but for the benefit of my readers who may find that confusing I'm going to continue adding it) face.

Letting the jutsu extinguish Sasuke poked Kakashi in the head with his index finger and said "Bang."

Naruto chuckled and said "Had you going there for a minuet didn't we?"

Sakura blinked and said "So you're not from the future?"

Naruto blinked and said "Hai, we are."

Sakura scrunched up her face and said "Then what do you mean you had us going?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "I would not kill Kakashi-sensei for being late. It's not his fault he has chronic tardiness it's a disease. That we have as of yet to find a cure for."

Nodding Naruto said "Hai, that's what I meant, come on Sasuke's not nearly as emo as that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crouching down looked Kakashi in the eye and said "We are team seven. And this time I demand you train us properly."

Naruto nodded and said "Hai, I mean the only thing you ever taught Sakura-chan and me was tree climbing. Sasuke only learned one more thing then us…okay so the **Chidori** is like way steps ahead of tree climbing, but still I did learn a couple of things Ero-sannin, and I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan was considering asking Baa-chan for help. So I won't hold it against you."

Kakashi gulped and said "Hai."

Naruto smiled and walking behind the training log Kakashi was tied to untied the ropes binding the cyclopean shinobi. Coiling the rope up Naruto removed a scroll from his pouch and sealed it inside of it (the rope inside of the scroll).

Standing up Kakashi rubbed his wrists and looking at the blonde asked "What was that made of?"

Naruto smirked and said "Hair."

Sakura blinked and asked in confusion "Hair?"

Naruto smirked at her and said "Hair from someone who is 1/3 fox demon, 1/3 angel, and 1/3 human."

Kakashi blinked and said "That's…odd."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Hai, that's what I said, but it works."

Naruto chuckled and said "Hai it does. Oi Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan Tou-san said you two were to eat supper with us."

"T…t…tou-san?" Sakura stuttered out with a gulp.

Naruto nodded and said "Hai Tou-san wants to meet you two."

Kakashi took a calming breath and said "Very well, what time."

Naruto smiled and said "Suppers at 6:30 p.m."

Nodding Kakashi said "See you." before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Turning Sasuke looked at Sakura and said "Why don't you come home with us now?...that is if you don't have any were to be." the raven haired boy finished a light blush on his cheeks.

Sakura blushed and said "Hai…I'd like to meet your family."

Naruto's lips twisted in an effort not to make fun of his brother as he followed behind the two 'love birds' as he so wanted to call them. Arriving at the old Uchiha compound Sasuke opened the gate and said "This way."

"Hai." Sakura said following the boy down the empty streets.

"Ah home at last!" exclaimed Naruto as they reached the house the Ki family resided in.

Throwing open the doors Naruto lead the way into the house followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "HEY ANYONE HOME YET?!" Naruto shouted.

"Tou-san has not arrived yet." said Desira coming into the living room.

Turning Naruto motioned to Sakura and said "Onee-san this is our teammate Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan this is our 1/3 sister Desira."

With out blinking at being called a 1/3 sister Desira bowed and said "Konichiwa."

"Um…Konichiwa." Sakura replied some what hesitant.

Desira nodded and said "If they give you any trouble let me know."

"Ah come on Onii-chan!" exclaimed Natuo with a huff.

Desira smirked and said "So you two haven't fried to kill each other yet?"

Naruto's replie to her comment was sticking his tougne out at her while Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

Sakura frowned and asked "Why would they try and kill each other?"

Sasuke sighed and said "It's a running joke."

Sakura merely looked more confused at this comment.

With a sigh Naruto said "It only ever happened once…well twice if you count's that one time on the hospital roof but that doesn't count, but she just won't let it go."

Sakura blinked and asked "You tried to kill each other?"

Desira nodded and said "Hai they did. Want to train?"

"Wha…?" Sakura asked completely thrown aback at the out of the blue queston.

"Well you'll be working with thes two gaki's. If you want to keep up with them you'll need some tough training." Desira replied.

Sakura blinked as she thought on the older kunoichi's words before repling "Hai, your right…okay lets do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke nodded his aprovl of the pink haired girls decision.

"This way, we have some time before Tou-san gets home." Desira said turning to lead the girl to the back yard/training area.

When Natuo and Sasuke made to follow them Desira turned and said "This is girls only." 

"Nani? Why?" Naruto exclaimed Naruto.

"Because I said so." Desira replied causing the blonde to pout as Desira lead Sakura into the training yard.

…6:25 p.m…

Naruto had stoped pouting an hour inot Sakura's new training (they got to the house around 1, remember Naruto took some time after 12 to explain everything so it took a while) and having finished polishing his assortment of wepons (don't you want to know XP) was now balancing a spoon on his nose.

Sasuke was reading over a scroll and asorment of them pilled in front of him. (to clearify Naruto's siting at the table while Sasuke's on the floor…not sure why though .)

"I'm home!" exclaimed Kyuubi entering the house carring a large box.

Naruto sniffed and said "Chicken!"

"Hai since I had to work late I decide to just buy some chiken." Kyuubi replied setting the box on the table.

Sasuke closed his scrolls and picking them up (his arms are full…) left the room. Naruto went to the door leading to the training yard and instead of opening it, he learned his leason after the fifth kunai lodged itself in his forehead, yelled at the top of his lungs "TOU-SAN'S HOME!"

Kyuubi raised his brow as he fixed six glasses and asked "Were are your teammates?"

Naruto pointed over his sholder at the door he had just yelled at and said "Sakura-chan's practicing with Onee-chan. Kakashi-sensei is supposed to be on his way."

Nodding Kyuubi opened the box and took out two containters and placed themont he table along side the chicken in the box while Naruto grabed the plates. Sasuke, having returned, placed silver whear at each seat and huned.

Desira opened the door and entered a disheveled, exasted, and somewhat brused Sakura followed in her wake. When there was a knock on the door Sasuke turned to answer it.

"Yo." said Kakashi when Sasuke opened the door to find the cyclopean shinobi there.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall and said "You must be really shaken up by all this."

Naruto snorted and said "Hai, only way you'd ever be on time."

Kyuubi grinned at the silver haired man and said "Come in your just in time for supper."

With a gulp Kakashi nodded and followed Sasuke into the dinning room (the living room, dining room, and kitchen are all in one big room). Sitting down at the table Kyuubi smiled and said "Who wants what?"

End:

And there you go they are having chicken!...i'm from the south…does it show? hehe XP okay I don't think I have any explaining to do do i? let me know if I missed something big okay?

from my beta Ataraninja1:

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:


End file.
